


随机掉落

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elder Prompto, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 普隆普特在海洋馆遇到了一个陌生的黑发少年。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	随机掉落

普隆普特喜欢快门被摁下时相机发出的声响。

轻而细的“咔嚓”一声，属于难得的不会对任何事物造成影响的无害者。但它同照片的成形绑定在一起，使得那些图像以多触发一层听觉感官的方式被保存下来。照片里的色块有幽深的蓝，清浅的绿，缄默的灰，或者其他更为靓丽的颜色。每一次那动人的细小声响都一成不变，但普隆普特就是爱它。

因此他对于寂静的拍摄环境的喜爱较他者更甚一筹。无人踏足的废弃工场只余下斑驳的水泥墙，水体已然墨绿色的近岸处仅有几丛生而干枯的高瘦杂草。这些地方的声音和景象已然统一，只静默地待在原地，并不期许任何外来者的造访。这时普隆普特只得成为等待的那一方——等待一个适宜进入此情此景的时机。他屏住呼吸摁下快门，让轻微的“咔嚓”声和他一起于此地留下一点无甚大碍的痕迹。

然后他闭上眼，享受一刻小小的成就感。一个没有任何其他人达成的成就。

城市中这样的净土并不多见。普隆普特在日常生活中能找到的最寂静之处恐怕只能是无人问津的社区图书馆，但那远远不够。于是他背上相机，时不时来一次短途的班车旅行——在一个不算太远但也不很熟悉的地方落步，而后开始寻找一个绝妙的拍摄地点。

这便是他现在站在这里的原因。

源头未知的光芒被蒙上了一层黯淡的蓝色，透过厚而沉重的特制玻璃洒落在浅灰色的地板上形成颤动的光斑。虚幻的波澜在随着他踏出的每一步像是有感知一般微微扩散开来，柔和地告知来访者他们身在何处。

事实上普隆普特不曾在任何适宜去海洋馆的年龄去过这种地方。显然作为孩子的他缺乏陪同的成年人，青少年时期的他则忙于一些现在已经记不大清楚的事务。时间于是倏忽而逝，人生中昭显青春的特征正逐步抽身而去时，普隆普特偏偏站在了一个被他遗忘的地点之中。虽然依旧孤身一人。

他将镜头对准空无一人的过道前方，摁下快门。“咔嚓”声以有些过于明显的音量响起，他感到自己的耳尖不自觉地抽动了一下。浅灰色的鱼群从他左手边的玻璃后灵巧地游过，沿着算是相当长的走廊一路向前。普隆普特偏过头目送着它们，耳边响起脑中虚构的气泡咕噜咕噜的声音。鱼们向前游动时推开的水在他脑海中以近乎慢放的动作四散开来，轻拍在玻璃内侧发出微弱沉闷的声响。他无法知道这些鱼的名字或是习性，目光所及之处没有任何告示牌。看来这不是一所为孩子们和父母准备的海洋馆。

普隆普特眨了眨眼，试图将一些过于模糊的感觉从脑海中推出去。过量的寂静让他感到舒适，但也时常造成一些现实和想象的混淆。他几乎无法确定刚刚是确实有一群鱼轻快地掠过身旁，还是只是水中几块颜色略深的斑块。什么样的海洋馆会养这些看了像是没有看到一样的鱼？他甚至没有举起相机。

四周的水静了下来。短暂的波动已然杳无踪迹，普隆普特的脚步声被毫不留情地拦在了由空气充满的此侧，他拖着步子向玻璃墙移动。一声低沉的叹息于空旷之中响起。拉近距离并没有给他带来什么新的发现，原本就足够暗沉的颜色现在化为了一片混沌。

眨眼只是无用功，杂乱无章的感觉和思绪纷至沓来。这不是什么新鲜事，普隆普特常常会在这些好不容易找到的小小殿堂里陷入恍惚。他无法说清楚这是感官的敏锐还是迟钝，最终他身旁的一切会缓慢却无法抑止地融合成一团虚无将他包裹其中。他闭上眼做了一个深呼吸。今天的照片也许已经足够了。

这便是平衡被打破的时候。

正攀附于他的皮肤之上、不紧不慢地完成着融合的黑暗发出了轻微的碎裂声。普隆普特有些困惑地睁开双眼，试图用任意一种感官去寻找异常的起点。在他涣散的意识以无可挽回之势在瞬息之间聚拢而来之后，重新明朗起来的视野中多出了一个黑影。

黑发的少年阖着眼靠坐在右前方的玻璃旁。普隆普特将视线定格，屏住了呼吸。少年的胸膛在轻微而平稳的起伏着。

他和自己不同。

这个意识在一息之间便顺理成章地于普隆普特脑海中形成。这不是一个闯入者。

幽蓝色的光斑像是在一瞬间集中在了少年身旁。他周围的地板上、他环抱着膝盖的双臂上、他遮住了眼睫的刘海上、他略微有些发红的鼻尖上。那一点点浅淡的红色以某种奇异的方式唤醒了普隆普特的认知，他意识到面前的少年并不是什么精神恍惚后遗症造就的幻象。光斑像是有意识般地将少年包裹了起来，形成一层温柔无害的屏障。

普隆普特后知后觉地开始分析起自己现在才看到这个少年的原因来。过度疲惫导致的意识缺席吗？他不太相信少年是在自己闭上眼后才出现的，他的大脑营造出来的脆弱的平静会被压至最低的脚步声打破。从少年目前的模样来看，普隆普特判断不出他是否注意到了自己。

他放轻了脚步声，打算尽可能安静地离开这里。在第一步恰恰落地时，原本像是处于浅眠之中的少年睁开了双眼。

他几乎以为那些被玻璃牢牢围住的海水顺着某个暗藏于黑暗中的渠道流入了那双眼瞳。仅仅是几分钟之前普隆普特依旧愿意将周围的环境称为混沌，但此时那些水中隐隐透出了像是潜伏已久的生机。少年的双眼看起来像是属于海的一部分，亦或是说承载了海最富有予人以深刻印象的特定事物。不可思议的美和奇异攥住了普隆普特某一束纤细的神经，在他意识到的时候，少年正默然地凝视着他。或者说，回应着他的视线。

他朝普隆普特点了点头。

“午安，”少年用微弱但吐字清晰的声音说道，“普隆普特。”


End file.
